Everest Keydom
History Personality The Keydom family are traveling doctors, who go around the realm healing people in need, but instead of using magic or medicines, they teach people about the healing properties of rocks and other non-magical natural resources. Everest was born on a ship, his mother had been eaten Joyden berries and Tyrmwip roots, and using Suesen stones, to try and quell her morning and sea sickness. But the strange combination plus countless other remedies had effected her baby, he was born able to hear other's thoughts. After his birth the family continued to travel, he grew up bartering / selling medicines and seeing the world, He stayed along side his parents for a lot of his life, and only was separated after an incredible bad deal. While in the slums of a large dwarven town, Everest and his parents set up a stall and were showing off their wares to the sickly people of the slums, when a group of shady powerful looking dwarfs walked up. Everest was wary of the group so he tapped into their minds but they weren't thinking about doing anything bad., so he let them walk up and have a look at the products while his parents were doing the full show they normally put on. They grabbed at stuff and Everest would tell them what they are used for, and they would half listen while keeping an eye on the parents, then the oldest looking one with a thick grey beard that was styled with different odds and ends walked up to the stand and in less then a second Everest realized that he had fallen into a simple trap. As the old Dwarf leered at Everest and said "Do you have a permit for this stall?", but his mind said "and now your surrounded.". Everest quickly called out to his parents while letting out an arrow fly out from a concealed crossbow set up in the under the stall. With the distraction, he quickly dislodged his bow and started running, With his psychic powers he knew which way his foes were coming from, so he was able to either hide or avoid them. He got out of the town and went to the spot that he and his parents deemed as a meet up location, no one was there yet so he set up camp. He waited for a while before he doze off, when he awoke, he was in a cage with the old man looking at him. He tells Everest that he had made an agreement with his parents that if they gave up were he was, that no one would have to die, the old man also told Everest how impressed he was that he was able to escape, as he had 19 men in the area and the town entrances each had 3 other men on them. The old man questioned him about how he would be able to do that, but then quickly switched topics on to how he could earn his and his families freedom. He described his organization has the Triple Triangles, A pyramid type company were the more work you did the better you advance, but to advance you would also need to battle against another in that tier, in a gruesome fight where the loser is heavy punished. Everest had no choice but to comply and became a puppet to the old man. Everest would henceforth start his life as henchman for the Triple Triangles, at the lowest level Everest was mostly put on jobs as just a body for higher ups missions, moving forth he would do bouncer and bodyguard work and then after that it went to debt collecting. Everest's mind reading skill let him progress through the early ranks and then came his first "climb". He was up against an extremely stout kobold, that he had worked under in one of his first jobs, His weapon of choice was large sturdy log that he used as a club and despite his physique and the weight of his weapon, he moved vigorously, with little wasted movement. While a extremely dangerous foe to stand against, He was also very predictable and with the skills that Everest had learned on the sea plus his special talent, He was able to best the kobold with ease. Everyone cheered for Everest's victory but silence slowly crept in as the kobold was dragged over to the old man, he was held up and chained into a intricate ring with many blades and stings attached. The old man revealed a big wheel with different body parts on each piece, and everyone in the crowd cheered, the old man grabbed a mic and congratulated Everest on his victory, and welcomed him to the second level of the Triple Triangles, but his demeanor quickly turned menacing as he glare over at the kobold. "and for the loser a punishment most fitting will be decided by the mutilation wheel." the old man spun the wheel and the crowd were all chanting different body parts, the wheel slowly lost speed and eventually stopped over what looked like a fingernail. The old man yelled out "Nails" and turned in a fluent motion pulling a lever, which at once pulled out each of kobolds finger and toenails at once, blood splattered across the stage, and the kobold squealed in agony before fainting. Everest had only at this point realized the true dire nature of his situation and he knew that he would have to get himself and his parents out as soon as possible. With the new promotion Everest was now tasked with leading some jobs like smaller heists and low priority hits. Everest spent a full year being forced to stealing and kill people before he was put on a mission with a mean looking Keen as his backup. This keen had no thoughts about the job that they had to do but just about how he was going to get revenge on the old dwarf and let his family free. Everest could see that this keen would be a crucial part to his escape plans, so Everest walked up and laid down his heart to him. The keen was shook and was obviously wary of what was being said but the keen knew the world and figured that Everest had to be telling the truth or was a complete idiot. So Everest made a plan, Silvio who had worked as an assassin would be the main distraction as during his promotion battled he would have the eyes of most of TT's and could get his revenge on the old man, and that would give Everest the chance to free all the blackmailed victims and start a ruckus. Everest would spend the time waiting for Silvio's promotion match finding others who wanted to escape. After a few months the promotion match was set and the plan was in full affect, Silvio was set in a match against a very tall elf who, had agreed to the plan but also didn't like Silvio and really wanted to fight, so they were going to have a real match until everything was ready. Everest snuck out of the crowd of the promotion fight and went to the working area that the families were put in with a small group of talented thieves, with his psychic powers they managed to dodge the left over guards to get in. While in there they stirred the people to revolt and then with the distraction in the stadium they managed to get them all all out and without killing any guards. After Everyone had got out Everest met up with his family, his mother and father wanted to pick up right from were they left off but Everest felt that he had changed and wanted to move on without holding them back. After his goodbyes, Silvio had been waiting in the back for Everest to finish and came up to thank him for getting him out, Everest asked if he talked to his family, which he shrugged off and then asked what Everest was going to do next. Everest was confused because he could tell that Silvio had no where to go so he answered by saying that the two of them were wanted men and should have one another's back. So the two decided to move to a huge gnomish city and moved into an apartment together. Silvio continued to take assassin jobs, while Everest would start in politics and would occasionally take heist jobs as a way to make cash fast. The two became close friends and would hang out together, even going as far as going to a commemorative gnomish photo booth and got a small picture role together. Relationship Character Sheet Category:Characters